


更衣室使用中

by icecreamcone



Category: bts
Genre: Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamcone/pseuds/icecreamcone
Summary: 金南俊在更衣室搞郑号锡





	更衣室使用中

*南锡  
*PWP

 

“你……能不能让我，把这个脱了……”  
空间过于狭窄，对比起说话的声音，喘息声似乎更加清晰可闻。  
“嘘，当然不可以。”

温热的舌尖舔弄着锁骨上方的凹陷，宽厚的手掌从腰侧的衣摆钻进去来回摩挲，试图以此使躁动不安的人得到平静。  
郑号锡瑟缩着，只觉得被触碰到的区域，哪儿哪儿都是麻酥的痒。更衣室的椅子有点高，他面对面坐在金南俊腿上，脚尖只能堪堪碰到地面，网袜缠得他脚趾很不舒服。——被迫穿上裙子和网袜拍杂志已经有够让人耳根发红，偏偏金南俊还私心作祟，把他堵在更衣室里肆意玩弄“白袜子、白色内裤、裙子、网袜……你到底还喜欢哪些变态的玩意儿。”郑号锡一把抓住隔着网眼上衣揉捏他乳头的手，狠狠地剜了金南俊一眼。

“我喜欢你呀。”金南俊反握住他的手，在过于纤细的手腕上“啾”地亲了一口。  
“放屁！”  
“是真的。”金南俊边抬眼看他，边把细长白净的手指从指尖一路舔到指缝，再整根纳进嘴里用牙尖轻轻地咬，“再普通的衣服都能穿得清纯色情又糟糕，也就只有你了。”

荒谬的胡话被这么真挚地说出口，就容易让人试图去思考其逻辑性。刚准备佯装感动一下，话到嘴边又被噎回去。作恶的手从膝盖往上滑，摸到大腿的时候坏心眼地将袜边勾起又松手，“啪”的一声弹回去，边缘被勒出的一圈嫩肉毫不意外泛起了红色。  
郑号锡倒抽一口冷气，疼得眼湿湿差点掉生理泪水。“操……金南俊你是什么虐待狂吗？”  
“抱歉，我不知道它这么紧。”金南俊连忙舔上他紧绷的嘴角，手下的动作却不停，在细嫩的大腿根部停留片刻，随即揉上郑号锡半硬的性器。  
平时不知轻重的破坏狂，给人手淫起来却是轻重得当，郑号锡仰着头，喉结上下滑动，发出满足的喟叹。

“要先出来一次吗？还是跟我一起？”金南俊抠着他顶端的小孔，就着渗出的液体揉得肿胀的头部泛起水光，另一只手用力地揉上饱满的臀肉。  
郑号锡眯着眼摇了摇头:“你赶紧完事。”  
金南俊挑了挑眉，不置可否。

在奇怪的地方做爱总还是会不方便，金南俊在试图探入手指失败之后，起身把人放在椅子上，连人带椅转了个九十度，抬手就把郑号锡的右腿挂上了椅背。  
突然被摆弄成这样的姿势，郑号锡气急败坏，还没骂出口就被堵住了嘴，后脑勺顶在墙上，随着接吻角度的变换蹭得头皮发痒。  
“不要骂脏话哦，郑队长。”金南俊放开他的嘴唇，舔了舔唇峰那粒被浸润的小痣，忽的单膝跪下来，撩起他的裙摆就钻了进去。  
“啊！”隐秘的地方忽然传来羞人的湿热感，郑号锡惊呼一声，下意识要夹紧双腿，椅背的阻挠却让他的挣扎变成徒劳。

他看不到裙摆下的场景，后穴被舔弄戳刺的感觉却更加强烈。他大口喘着气，大腿肌肉紧绷到颤抖，双手隔着布料紧紧地扣住金南俊的头。  
裙子底下的人也是兴奋得不行，看不见裙下的风光，在黑暗中进行的前戏更像一场去往幽暗密林的探索。潮热的气息侵袭鼻腔，滑腻的水声百倍放大是汩汩的溪流，每一寸肌肉的应激反应都如受惊的野鹿般，可爱得他胯下发疼。手指熟练地往更深处探去，来回抽插抠挖，配合唇舌的抚慰，快感愈发强烈起来，小腹如同受热的黄油融成一滩。

“俊啊…啊！”郑号锡难耐地发出央求的声音，被体内突然曲起的手指抠得尾音跑调，一脑袋往后磕在了墙上，试图用疼痛缓解这恼人的酥麻感。  
金南俊听着声响抽手起身，捏着他的脖子索吻。郑号锡晕晕乎乎的，乖巧地一下下舔着金南俊厚实的下唇。  
“疼吗？”金南俊揉了揉他的后脑勺，确认没有肿起来，又把他挂在椅背上的腿放下来。  
被挂得久了，这会儿麻痛感一下扩散开来，大腿肌肉突突地抽动着。郑号锡额头抵着金南俊胸口忍了一会儿，感受到血液的流通使小腿逐渐恢复知觉，便咬着牙狠狠地扒金南俊的裤子。

金南俊笑着看他握上自己的性器，手指很好看，匀称修长，连指甲盖都泛着粉色，猫爪棉花糖似的触感。但是对于男生来说这双手有些过于细致了，白玉似的，以至于他老觉得这手是冰的，每次被握上的瞬间总是下意识地一抖。郑号锡撸动了几下，发现他在走神，便一口咬上他胸前的肌肉，碾了一下留下一圈压印。  
“嘶！怎么野鹿也咬人。”金南俊被猝不及防被咬了一口，却更加觉得郑号锡可爱了一一只能使用牙齿作为武器，没有比这更可爱的行为了。

金南俊从郑号锡手里抽出身来，在他疑惑的眼神下把人往前拉了一点，并了他的双腿，然后挤了进去，饶有余裕地抽插着，还不忘腾出手来照顾他被冷落的肉器。  
郑号锡的双腿适合一切恰到好处包裹的衣物，肌肉比例恰到好处，每一处起伏的线条都像精细计算过的雕塑一般，此时被犯规的网袜缠裹着，甜蜜的肤色被交错的黑线衬得色情无比，又被勃起充分的性器操着，无论是实质性的触感还是心理上的快感，都爽得金南俊青筋暴起。  
腿间淫秽的画面太具有冲击性，郑号锡整个人从耳朵红到脚尖，羞赧地往后挪着屁股，又被金南俊拉着大腿带出来更多，只堪堪坐着椅沿，吓得他丝毫不敢动弹。

看他又羞又怕的样子金南俊喜欢得不得了，捏着他的手腕轻轻咬了咬突出的腕骨:“乖。”  
“你……差不多，可以了……”郑号锡一手在身后撑着椅子，一手不知所措地捏着椅背，催促金南俊赶紧结束这种顽劣的游戏。  
“想要吗？”金南俊拇指揉着他的龟头，凑到他跟前故意把热气往他脸上喷。  
郑号锡别过脸，不乐意搭理他。

金南俊倒是不介意，他哥哥本身对淫言秽语就不太擅长，却也不是没有教导的空间。  
于是他掐着郑号锡的腰把人又往下拉了一点，屁股彻底脱离了椅子的软垫。郑号锡差点喊出声，整个人的重心都在腰上，只能紧紧抓住金南俊的手臂。  
“别怕。”金南俊托住他紧绷的屁股，肿胀的前端抵在湿润的穴口游移着画圈，拇指轻轻按压过于紧张的括约肌，“放松一点，锡锡不要怕。”  
“你自己来试试看！”郑号锡艰难地调整出一个相对比较有安全感的姿势，嘴上斥责着非要难为人的坏家伙，却还是缓了呼吸极力放松后穴。  
“也只有郑队长这么优越的身体条件才能行得通呀。”金南俊狡猾地用夸赞作为回应，胯下一沉慢慢地挤进温热甜蜜的甬道。

脚趾随着后穴被撑开的幅度蜷起，郑号锡抻长脖子往后仰，眯眼看着头顶的天花板，球状的顶灯散出一层层光晕。两人对彼此的身体都太熟悉，再刁钻的体位都好，只要吃进去了，就能很快适应。  
金南俊没有进到很深的地方，小幅度但快速地抽插着，把紧致的肠肉操开操软。郑号锡彻底闭上了眼睛，这种深度对他而言最为适合，感受着从后方传来的快感，喉间发出咕噜的细响，像被挠舒服了的猫。  
但是很快，不足的感觉开始泛起，内部的软肉收缩着，邀请一般想要被操得更深。郑号锡有点慌乱，他曾一度抗议金南俊进得太深，数次要求他保持这样的深度对大家都好，现下条件得到了满足，身体却变得不满起来。

这具身体就像被金南俊收买了一样。  
他有点愤然，承认现实很干脆，开口央求却又是另一回事。他不安地挪着腰，轻轻动了几下臀部，金南俊却会不到意一般，伸手去摸他的性器。  
郑号锡气得不行，一下打开他的手，满脸涨得通红。“进来。”  
金南俊索性停了下来，“你不是就喜欢这种深度吗？”完全意料到他会趁机欺负人，郑号锡豁出去地收紧了后穴，感受到体内的性器一抖，从眼帘缝子里示威地看着金南俊:“我现在喜欢更深的，只怕你进不到那里，只顾自己爽就不好了，队长大人。”  
金南俊笑得颇有兴味，野鹿炸了毛，正合他意。

他慢慢地往更深的地方顶进去，肠肉刚被撑开就裹了上来，一直顶到囊袋抵着臀肉，粗硬的毛发撩的穴口酥痒。金南俊俯身舔了郑号锡鼻尖渗出的汗，刻意压低的嗓音像唱针划拉黑胶唱片的质感:  
“那…把你操到怀孕，好不好？”  
郑号锡不甘示弱，小腿勾上金南俊后腰，故意朝他眼睛上吹了一口气:  
“那要看你能射多少次了。”

事情比意料的发展得更好，金南俊完全被挑起了兴致，掐着郑号锡两瓣臀肉开始大力地抽插，每下都顶到深处，囊袋拍打在臀肉上发出清脆的声响，耻毛被捣出来的粘稠液体浸湿，抽插间拉出透明的丝线，黏糊糊的，色情到极点。郑号锡张嘴大口喘着气，被贯穿的快感蔓延上脑，视线里万花筒似的，流光溢彩，只觉得从头发梢到脚趾甲都爽得不行，性交真是人类交往活动中最美妙的游戏。  
已经说出了羞耻的话语，再矜持也于事无补，他不再咬牙隐忍，呻吟随着被操弄的力度拔高又走低，金南俊听在耳里像吞了满口的蜜桃焦糖一样，清爽又甜腻。

“你这张嘴，叫起床来，比唱歌和rap都要好听。”金南俊说着，变幻着角度朝熟悉的一点顶去。  
“啊！”郑号锡蝴蝶骨一下收紧，尖叫破口而出。噼啪的电流从鼠蹊窜上脊椎，耳根滋滋地发麻，酸麻感惹得眼角挤出了生理泪水。  
金南俊慢慢碾着那一点，看他情动，只觉得比湖水公园的晚霞还要美丽。浑身上下没有一处不泛着潋滟的红，整个人又轻得像云。  
极度清纯又极度色欲，没有比他更完美的矛盾结合体。“那如果我…用来表白呢？”

“什么？”  
“我说……”郑号锡睁开眼，眼睛被水色润得剔透，红润的嘴唇有点颤抖，两个梨涡深深的，星河的旋心一样，“我说，我喜欢你呀。”

金南俊脑子里最后一根理智的线被彻底熔断，突然泛滥的感情浇得他心头发软，他低头吻上郑号锡，舌头往他嘴里探去，想看看到底是哪里偷偷藏了块糖，甜得能把人心脏都给渍了。  
“这句最好听了。”  
金南俊搂着他，一把将人抱起来，郑号锡慌乱地双腿缠上他的腰，又吃得更深了一点。

郑号锡环着金南俊的脖子，整个人的重心都在身下那一点，深得仿佛就要被捅穿。  
金南俊托着他的屁股一下下把人抱起又松开，体重使每一下都盯得很重很深，郑号锡闷哼着，整个人黏在金南俊身上，勃起的性器蹭在金南俊衣襟，汩汩地溢着液体，难耐得绞紧了后穴。  
“你这是要害死我。”金南俊打了一下他的屁股，用脚把掉在地上的外套勾过来，把郑号锡放了上去:“你这样，还是别跑去害别人了，就一辈子害着我算了。”  
郑号锡被他逗得笑出来，脚趾勾着挠了下他后腰:“别废话。”  
金南俊宠溺地捏了捏他的鼻子，掰开两条被操得微微发抖的腿，发狠地开始了新一轮的操弄。

体位的变化使动作变得更加顺遂，郑号锡咬着下唇，不时发出愉悦的呻吟，餍足的表情撩得金南俊脖子都要冒青筋，专往最要命的那点操去。

“俊！”郑号锡小声地呼叫。  
“要射了吗？”金南俊握上他的性器，跟着抽插的节奏大力地撸动了好一会儿，看他快要到了，抵着他的敏感点，手指在马眼处一刮——  
郑号锡尖叫出声，腰拱起一个桥型，瞳孔散了焦，一股股地射了好久，眼泪也流到耳蜗里。  
金南俊舔着他的眼泪，一下下揉着他的后颈，等他呼吸平缓下来，又开始啄吻他的嘴唇，是他最珍贵的宝物。看郑号锡缓了气，满脸泛起了倦意，金南俊知道折腾得狠了，打算退出来射完了事。  
谁知刚退出来一半就又被郑号锡夹紧。  
“别闹。”金南俊揉了揉他脑袋，丝毫听不出责备的意味。  
郑号锡却伸了手去摸他们交合的地方，食指一下下划着金南俊的根部:

“射给我。”  
“你说什么？”金南俊怀疑自己是爽过头出现了幻听。“不是要让我怀孕吗，射进来。”郑号锡的语气淡淡的，跟后穴收缩的动作截然相反。  
都这样了，他还有什么拒绝的理由。

金南俊于是又捅了进去，伸手掐着郑号锡的脖子，稍微用了点力，狠狠地抽插撞击，插得郑号锡穴口发烫。  
来回数十下，他松开郑号锡的脖子，吻上那圈红痕，低吼着射在了郑号锡身体里。

荒淫无道，总有一天要死在床上。  
这是金南俊高潮过后最鲜明的想法。

“起来，你很重。”郑号锡挠了一下他的后背，室息Play可不是这样玩的。  
金南俊手臂撑着起了身，“可真是无情，把我用完就扔。”

郑号锡动了动，后腰传来的钝痛提醒他刚刚经历了一场过度的纵欲。他握住金南俊伸过来的手，站起来的过程感觉就像全身脱臼的关节被一一卡到了原来的位置。  
后穴里的液体也流了出来，沿着大腿往下滑，粘稠地挂在网袜上，淫秽的画面刺激得金南俊差点又硬起来。  
“你可悠着点，”郑号锡没好气地瞟了他一眼，“过度了就不好用了。”  
“只要你把它喂饱，保质期至少还能有个五六十年。”金南俊又掐了一把郑号锡的屁股过手瘾，扯动到穴口，里面的精液流得更多了。  
郑号锡气得一脚踹过去，捡起地上的外套胡乱擦了几下，整理好衣服撩了门帘就往外走。  
“诶，等等我！  
金南俊长腿一跨就去追他，走出更衣室门口没两步又退回来，把门上挂的牌子翻过去，不料一个用力不当，挂绳断了，牌子啪嗒一声掉到地上。金南俊撇撇嘴，念了句“不好意思啦”就转身追人去了。  
而地上的牌子赫然写着三个字:

【使用中】

 

-END-


End file.
